


Baking the Cake

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [23]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Birthdays, M/M, talk of battles to the death, talk of poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Remus has some unusual ideas to celebrate his first birthday shared with his twin in years. Dee is just trying to make it something everyone can survive and hopefully even like. If that means getting a couple who actually know how to bake involved it's all for the better
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Funbruary [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Kudos: 17





	Baking the Cake

It had been years since the twins had celebrated a birthday together, only a few more than since they had completely lost contact. That was what made Remus insistent over making this birthday special.

Dee had stepped in, claiming it was only to stop everyone leaving mentally scarred. They’d seen enough of Remus’s special occasions since becoming his friend and roommate and knew how twisted his planning could become.

“Battle-to-the-death cake!” For a starting point of the plan Remus wasn’t off to a promising start.

Dee shook his head. “Neither of us know how to bake something complicated so however you mean that, will definitely succeed.” Their sarcasm went ignored though.

“Lo-processor does! I’ll get him to help.” He bounced off, already rambling further about a battle-to-the-death birthday.

With Remus deciding that theme Dee slipped away. They suddenly needed to check every room of the house for any possible poisons and either lock everything in their safe or just get it out of the building full stop.

By the time that was done Logan and Emile had come over. That relationship between the doctors was being hidden less and less as time went on, even if neither as admitting it to people yet.

“I suppose neither of you are against whatever battle scenario Remus is planning?” Dee began, already scanning the kitchen for any signs their safe had been broken into while they were asking Patton to look after the rest.

“Well, now I’ve convinced him that a laser quest is a better idea than arming everyone there can’t be any issue with entertaining his name.” Emile chuckled, ever encouraging what he saw as healthy expressions of emotions.

Dee just offered a flat look. “Next time you can be in charge of confiscating poisons.” They replied.

“Ah yes, Dee do you happen to know where the washing up liquid has gone?” Logan at least picked up on the broad variety of items called poisons while Emile just frowned in confusion.

“Locked up safe. Remus has enough bowls, baking tins and various other usually cooking items you can use without cleaning up.” A wave at their overflowing items cupboards and through to the rest of their house was all the further explanation they offered.

Emile shook off his confusion then. “Just make sure Jacques knows we’re trying to escape the tank then. You know, from Finding Nemo?” He chuckled a little before holding up a couple of shopping bags. “We have the baking ingredients.”

“And extra eyes and hands so between the three of us we should be about to stop Remus making it a chaotic concoction of flavours.” They countered, rolling their eyes but finally removing their gloves and cloak ready to start.

Dee already knew that Remus would actually follow whatever recipe Logan and Emile had but the looks of alarm and increased alertness were necessary to cause. After all, most recipes do include some areas you can swap and change things in, especially regarding flavours.


End file.
